Window
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Derek devrait vraiment ouvrir les yeux. Vraiment. [STEREK] (traduction Redzik)


**Note de l'auteur : ****Un cadeau pour Blizgori, dans « The Sterek Secret Santa » sur Tumblr.**

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Amie. Toutes les erreurs sont miennes.**

**Note du traducteur : Me revoici ENFIN avec une nouvelle traduction d'OS. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Derek devrait vraiment ouvrir les yeux. Vraiment. STEREK**

* * *

**Window by Redzik**

Stiles traîna son corps meurtri jusqu'à sa chambre et tomba rapidement la tête la première sur le lit, n'ayant pas l'énergie de se bouger plus. Que Scott et son foutu plan aillent se faire foutre. S'il lui avait juste parlé, il aurait peut-être pu éviter d'être un punching-ball pour Gerard. Mais non, Scott devait faire les choses à sa façon.

Et Dieu, ce qu'il avait fait à Derek. Après avoir dormi, Stiles irait chez Scott et le frapperait directement sur son visage stupide !

Tout en énumérant les choses pour lesquelles Scott devrait se sentir coupable.

Oui, c'était une vision agréable.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, proche de sa fenêtre, mais l'adolescent ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder ce qui causait cela. Si c'était quelque chose qui voulait le tuer, il n'aurait de toute façon pas la force de courir ou de se battre. Et si c'était un des loups-garous, ils pouvaient simplement aller se faire foutre. Il ne traiterait plus avec quiconque aujourd'hui.

\- Qui que vous êtes, vous pouvez revenir demain, marmonna-t-il, dans son oreiller, lorsqu'il ne fut pas immédiatement attaqué.

Il y eut un soupir, puis le bruit de la fenêtre qui se refermait. Stiles comprit que son invité était sur sa gauche et se détendit, avant de japper un petit moment plus tard lorsque quelque chose attrapa sa chaussure. Il se débattit, toujours sur le dos, et gémit.

\- Derek, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça, grogna l'Alpha, retirant les chaussures des pieds de Stiles et les jetant sous le bureau, avant de saisir les couvertures. Allez, viens.

L'adolescent grommela mais se déplaça assez pour que le loup-garou pût tirer les couvertures de sous lui, avant de les jeter sur Stiles.

Ooh, cette chaleur était géniale.

Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Pas vraiment.

Derek haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers l'armoire avant d'y sortir un sac de couchage. Le loup-garou se déplaçait plus lentement que d'habitude il était clair qu'il était aussi fatigué que Stiles. Lorsque Derek déroula le sac de couchage à côté du lit, l'adolescent tendit la main et lui donna un oreiller supplémentaire.

Derek hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, enlevant ses propres chaussures et sa veste avant de se glisser dans le duvet. Stiles ne demanda même pas pourquoi le loup-garou était là, dans sa chambre, à vouloir dormir. Même si c'était aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

L'adolescent se sentait plus en sécurité, ayant l'Alpha près de lui. Derek avait probablement lui-même besoin d'un endroit sûr après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, Stiles dérivant, lorsqu'une pensée lui vint soudainement. Il devrait probablement en parler à Derek...

\- Hey, Derek ? Murmura-t-il, sachant que l'Alpha l'entendrait très bien.

Derek le regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

\- Erica et Boyd. Gerard les retient dans son sous-sol.

\- Je sais, Chris Argent me l'a dit, soupira Derek. Dors, on reparlera de tout ça demain.

\- Okay. Bonne nuit, Sourwolf.

Si Derek lui répondit, Stiles ne l'entendit pas, déjà endormi.

* * *

L'été vint et repartit.

Stiles dépensait la moitié de son temps libre avec Derek, essayant de retrouver Boyd et Erica. Parfois, ils se réunissaient dans la maison des Hale quelquefois, Derek grimpait son mur pour passer par le fenêtre de sa chambre, le soir. Avant que Stiles ne le réalisât, ils étaient entrés dans une routine et traînaient ensemble pour faire des recherches. Ils étaient devenus amis.

Peut-être même que leur relation avait le potentiel pour devenir plus profonde.

* * *

Un soir, Stiles était assis devant son ordinateur et essayait d'écrire un essai à rendre le lendemain. Il s'était toujours promis de les écrire avant la fin de la date limite, mais le monde surnaturel ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour tous ses devoirs.

Soudain, quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa fenêtre dans un bruit sourd, brisant presque la vitre.

Presque immédiatement après, l'adolescent put entendre des grattements comme si quelque chose essayait de ramper sur la paroi extérieure, à l'aide de griffes très longues et très pointues et enfin, il entendit le bruit de quelque chose de lourd frappant le sol de dehors.

Stiles se figea, surpris, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Puis il chercha rapidement son téléphone, regardant de ses yeux écarquillés la fenêtre fermée, au cas où la chose reviendrait et essayerait de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Il composa le numéro. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait sur l'état de son amitié avec Scott, sir Derek comprenait que son numéro était le premier dans ses raccourcis d'appel.

\- Oui ?

L'Alpha semblait étrange alors qu'il répondait presque immédiatement.

\- Derek ! Murmura fortement Stiles. Quelque chose essaye d'entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre !

Derek grogna et il y eut un bruissement, comme s'il se relevait et que ses vêtements se froissaient.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

Stiles était plus calme. Le loup-garou était probablement sur le chemin de sa maison pour leur cession habituelle de recherches et avait repéré la créature, tentant de tuer son humain favoris.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fermée ?

Derek semblait irrité. Et grossier. Stiles craignait pour sa vie, l'Alpha agacé par la fenêtre close.

\- Attends une minute, dit Stiles, lentement, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

Il se leva, ouvrir la fenêtre puis regarda un Derek grognon.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'était toi ! Rit-il.

Derek gronda, s'élançant vers le haut. Stiles se recula, toujours en riant, alors que le loup-garou entrait dans sa chambre.

\- Oh pauvre petite chose, roucoula l'adolescent, alors qu'il se calmait sous le regard meurtrier de l'Alpha. Ça va ?

\- Très bien ! Grogna Derek. Pourquoi tu l'as fermée ?

\- Je ne suis pas un radiateur ambulant, tu sais, dit Stiles, haussant les épaules. J'avais froid.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Les yeux de Derek brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice.

Stiles aurait dû craindre pour sa vie, mais il sourit seulement.

\- Vraiment.

Derek le plaqua sur le lit, enroulant étroitement ses membres autour de l'adolescent, le piégeant efficacement.

Pas que Stiles ait prévu de ressortir de sitôt, de toute façon.

\- Je vais te garder au chaud, ronronna l'Alpha.

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

**Et voilà! J'ai adoré ce petit OS, alors... J'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous aussi! Je vous aime, les Louloups :coeur:**


End file.
